


Mon voleur bien aimé

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Arsène Lupin - Freeform, Crossover, Fluri Month 2016, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un jeune écrivain décrit sa liaison secrète avec un célèbre cambrioleur.</p>
<p>Ecrit pour le Fluri Month 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon voleur bien aimé

**Author's Note:**

> May 13 – 14 Fern : “Discretion; secret bond of love”
> 
> Beta : Eliandre
> 
> UA : Crossover avec Arsène Lupin bien que j’admette qu’il est peu perceptible pour les non-connaisseurs de ce héros de Maurice Leblanc.

 

Encore une fois, les gros titres des journaux ne faisaient pas honneur à la police qui, encore une fois, n’avait pas réussi à coincer le célèbre gentleman-cambrioleur – il fallait dire que ce dernier s’était copieusement moqué, via une lettre envoyée à l’Echo de France, de l’inspecteur Cumore qui avait réussi à se faire piéger en beauté par le malfrat. Le vol incroyable d’une collection de tableaux faisait sensation, essentiellement parce que personne ne parvenait à comprendre comment il avait pu y parvenir.

Cependant, les petits mystères de ce genre, Flynn s’était habitué à les résoudre, accédant aux lieux en se faisant passer pour un journaliste ou un photographe – tout dépendait de qui acceptait de lui rendre service ou non. Il avait ainsi réussi à en éclaircir un certain nombre mais face au dédain de la police à son égard, il les gardait pour lui dans un petit carnet à la couverture de cuir marron qu’il rangeait dans un tiroir du bureau du petit meublé où il logeait.

Il y a quelques temps, alors qu’il rentrait chez lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir que quelqu’un y était déjà, visiblement en train de l’attendre en lisant le journal du jour. Bien entendu, il demanda à cet intrus au regard anthracite comment il avait pu pénétrer dans son appartement et pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire narquois puis l’inconnu lui avait montré son carnet de notes. Flynn Scifo avait alors compris qu’il avait face à lui le célèbre Yuri Lowell, voleur de renom qui s’était fraîchement évadé de la prison de la Santé.

Le cambrioleur lui avait proposé de rejoindre sa bande, offre que le jeune homme avait refusée poliment. Il préférait jouer les détectives amateurs pour passer le temps entre l’écriture de deux nouvelles plutôt que de franchir la ligne, une décision que celui qui devint un très bon ami respecta et il se contenta donc de lui conter ses différentes aventures à travers la France ainsi qu’à d’autres endroits du globe.

Ils se voyaient régulièrement, leurs rendez-vous n’étant jamais planifiés d’avance mais toujours des plus appréciés.

Puis un soir, leurs rapports se firent plus qu’amicaux, probablement en partie à cause de l’excellente bouteille de vin rouge qui avait accompagné leur dîner. Les regards se croisaient plus souvent qu’à l’accoutumée, leurs mains se frôlaient plus que les convenances ne le toléraient et lorsque que la fin du repas arriva, au lieu de prendre congé, le cambrioleur resta et lui proposa de lui conter une autre de ses aventures.

En tout honnêteté, l’écrivain ne se souvenait plus lequel d’eux deux avait initié ce baiser mais il se rappelait avec clarté de la nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble et du fait que le malfrat avait disparu au petit matin.

Cette liaison, Flynn la gardait secrète, d’une part car il ne souhaitait pas que les ennemis de Yuri se servent de cela contre lui et d’autre part car il savait pertinemment que malgré la grande popularité du gentleman-cambrioleur, personne n’accepterait qu’il ait un homme pour amant. Il acceptait donc les quelques aventures sentimentales que son aimé pouvait avoir au cours de ses escapades, même si cela lui était parfois difficile.

Cependant, l’écrivain oubliait tout cela quand son cher et tendre venait le voir lui faisant le récit de ses dernières péripéties ou partageant avec lui quelques moments d’intimité. Il avait même osé frapper à sa porte déguisé en femme, tout cela parce qu’un de ses voisins commençait à poser des questions sur qui pouvait bien venir le voir à cette heure du soir.

Récemment, ce souci de voisinage ne se posa plus car Flynn, grâce à un roman qui s’était bien vendu et suite à un héritage, avait acquis un modeste pavillon près d’Etretat où il pourrait avoir tout le loisir d’écrire au calme et où Yuri passait régulièrement le voir, restant parfois plusieurs jours d’affilé sous prétexte de vacances qu’il avait besoin de prendre.

Même s’ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer ensemble au grand jour, cela ne les empêcherait pas pour autant de s’aimer en secret…


End file.
